pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Masquerain
/ |dexcekalos=048 |evofrom=Surskit |gen=Generation III |species=Eyeball Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Flying |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=3.6 kg |imweight=7.9 lbs. |ability=Intimidate |dw=Unnerve |body=13 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Bug |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Masquerain (Japanese: アメモース Amemoosu) is a / -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Masquerain is the evolved form of Surskit as of level 22, and does not evolve into anything else. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Evolve Surskit |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Surskit |dprarity=None |platinum=Route 229 |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Surskit (White only) |bwrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Masquerain intimidates enemies with the eyelike patterns on its antennas. This Pokémon flaps its four wings to freely fly in any direction - even sideways and backwards - as if it were a helicopter. |sapphire=Masquerain's antennas have eyelike patterns that usually give it an angry look. If the "eyes" are droopy and appear sad, it is said to be a sign that a heavy rainfall is on its way. |emerald=It intimidates foes with the large eyelike patterns on its antennae. Because it can't fly if its wings get wet, it shelters itself from rain under large trees and eaves. |firered=The antennae have distinctive patterns that look like eyes. When it rains, they grow heavy, making flight impossible. |leafgreen=The antennae have distinctive patterns that look like eyes. When it rains, they grow heavy, making flight impossible. |diamond=Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction. |pearl=Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction. |platinum=Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction. |heartgold=It flaps its four wings to hover and fly freely in any direction--to and fro and sideways. |soulsilver=It flaps its four wings to hover and fly freely in any direction--to and fro and sideways. |black=Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction. |white=Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction. |black 2=Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction. |white 2=Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction. |x=Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction. |y=It flaps its four wings to hover and fly freely in any direction--to and fro and sideways. |or=Masquerain intimidates enemies with the eyelike patterns on its antennas. This Pokémon flaps its four wings to freely fly in any direction—even sideways and backwards—as if it were a helicopter. |as=Masquerain’s antennas have eyelike patterns that usually give it an angry look. If the “eyes” are droopy and appear sad, it is said to be a sign that a heavy rainfall is on its way.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 284 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 284 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 284 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 284 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 284 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 284 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Masquerain BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Masquerain BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Masquerain XY.gif |xysprs=Masquerain Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Masquerain XY.gif |orassprs=Masquerain Shiny XY.gif}} Anime *Drew's Masquerain *Audrey's Masquerain *Juan's Masquerain Trivia *Masquerain's name may come from masquerade, from its mask look, and rain. *Although it has 'rain' in its name, referring to water types, Masquerain is actually a Bug/Flying type. *Amemoth is a combination of Ame, 雨, the Japanese word for rain, and moth, referring to its bug type and moth look. Gallery 284Masquerain_AG_anime.png 284Masquerain_Dream.png Masquerain_concept_art.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon